The Evil Within: Novel
by Vortex9
Summary: A novel version of The Evil Within - Will follow the game closely but will have a few minor alterations and be told from various characters perspectives.


"184 copy code 3 eta 3 minutes" Julie Kidman listened carefully she'd known this was coming had known for a while now what to wait for. Joseph was talking with Connelly about the disappearances at Beacon but she was only half paying attention.

The dispatcher and Sebastian's voices joined the mingle but a loud blur of what they assumed was feedback soon silenced the voices. Joseph rubbed his glasses and Sebastian and Connelly both let out cries of frustration.

The police cruiser swerved a little on the rain soaked street as Connelly wrestled with the steering wheel. She thought about joining in trying to feign a symptom to show she'd heard the noise to but doubted she'd do a good job of it she wasn't much of actress.

Thankfully they hadn't seemed to notice. _Not that it really matters this assignment is almost over. _"Junior detective Kidman any thoughts" Sebastian's grizzled voice halted her thoughts. "Nothing yet I' am sure we'll know everything when we get there" She answered coolly turning her gauze back to window.

For a moment she thought he'd press her on it but he turned back to face the windscreen. _Does he suspect? _It was question she asked herself a lot recently she knew her cold demeanor and factual approach annoyed him but lately she felt like he might be starting to suspect her of hiding something.

_So does it matter this is almost over get in find Lesley and get out you won't have to worry about Sebastian then. _The cruiser sped up as the lights of Beacon Mental Hospital washed over it.

* * *

The rain was falling heavily but the cool dampness of it was surprisingly pleasant unfortunately that was the only thing about the scene that could be described as pleasant. At least half a dozen empty police cruisers surrounded Beacon it wasn't a shock that they weren't the first on the scene but she hadn't expected to be the last either.

_The question is where is everybody_ _it's to quite_. The thought wasn't comforting even with the information she had she couldn't be one hundred percent certain of what was going to happen and the absence of anyone at all wasn't helping her nerves.

She glanced back for a moment Connelly was still standing by the large black cast iron gates of Beacon his face lit by the still blinking lights of one of nearby empty cruisers. Sebastian had ordered him to stay behind and contact dispatch while the rest of them took a look around.

She turned back and briskly walked on when she noticed Joseph and Sebastian had approached the main entrance. They'd already stepped inside the hospital when Sebastian turned back to her "Where going to check it out don't let anyone through this door" he said firmly.

"I can be an extra set of eyes" she replied knowing already that he wasn't going to let her through. "We don't know what's happening here you can be our back up" he calmly responded. He walked off before she had chance to respond leaving her to stand by the door peering into the entrance hall that lay before her.

_Should have known it wasn't going to be this easy. _She thought to herself as she took in what little she could of the entrance hall. At least three bodies lay near the entrance clad in white, the closest was likely a patient his body lay in-front of a knocked over wheel chair, the wheel still spinning slowly like he'd died only a few minutes earlier.

She'd seen enough for the moment and closed the doors, the shrill sound of the heavy wood slamming echoing through the hospital grounds. She glanced back towards Connelly who was now pacing in front of the gates.

_Five minutes I'll give them five minutes. _She'd come up with her excuse for ignoring Sebastian's orders later, the longer she waited the more she felt like this was about to all go horribly wrong.

* * *

Sebastian lent over the security console if glaring at it could somehow will power back into it it would be up and running any moment now. He sighed again he didn't know what he was expecting when they got the call but he wasn't expecting this.

The front entrance hall was littered with bodies and apart from the doctor Joseph was quietly talking to there didn't seem to be any other survivors. _Jumping to conclusions a little detective you've only checked two rooms _his inner monologue was supposed to be chiding but he couldn't shake the feeling that they could end up searching the entire hospital only to find everyone dead.

_Then what happened, a terrorist attack, a patient revolt something big must have gone down but still it doesn't make sense first the missing patients now…. _Sebastian didn't get the chance to come to any conclusions has three loud noises filled the air.

He recognized the noise at once gun shots, before he had chance to doubt his earlier assessment about everyone being dead the security consoles screen flicked into life. Sebastian quickly scanned what he was seeing but it still made no sense the words "live feed" where blinking in and out on the top of the screen and the image although blurry was easy enough to make out.

Three security guards where firing at some unseen figure just out of the cameras view he was about to call Joseph over when the first guard fell, then the second and finally the third. "What the hell" he said to himself as the strangeness unfolded in front of him. Another figure appeared just as the third guard fell to the ground it was short and hooded but seemed to be winking in out of the screen like a wall of static was obscuring it from the camera.

Again he wanted to call Joseph over but his voice was stuck in his throat the figure flashed once more before disappearing entirely. "What" he choked out to himself suddenly certain he'd finally lost it after everything that had happened recently he was surprised it had taken this long.

His thoughts of his impending insanity soon abandoned his mind when he felt another presence behind him. He turned instinctively grabbing his sidearm has he spoon round. He didn't see the assailant but already knew for sure that it was the man from the video feed. His vision flooded with bright light as he lost consciousness.

* * *

His vision was still blurry when he finally opened his eyes but this time it was a blessing after all what he saw before him couldn't possibly be real. _It's real and you better deal with it and fast_ that inner voice scolding him again but it did allow him to assess his situation rationally. The hulking figure in front of him was real, this wasn't hell and he wasn't losing his mind once he'd accepted that it he found it easier to think with a level head.

The figure was that of big human, male most likely although it was hard to make out in the little light offered to him. The figure was wearing some sort of metal mask it looked almost like some medieval torture device. He was also hanging upside down which made getting a good view at whatever this thing was even harder.

_It's not the man from the video thought _he thought to himself. He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not but he'd worry about that later first he had to get down. The hulking figure was walking slowly back to a smaller room at the far side of what Sebastian assumed must be the basement of the hospital.

The room was stacked with dead bodies many hanging from the ceiling just like he was. _Ok think maybe we can use them to get down or distract it maybe..._ "A knife" Sebastian whispered to himself it took all his effort not to shout it out with glee one of the bodies hanging just in front of him had a thick combat knife lodged in its back. The metal gleaming even in the little light of the room.

He swung on pure instinct alone knowing that if he stopped to debate what he should do or if he should wait he might never summon enough energy to make another go of it. His momentum carried him easily and he grabbed the knife handle with both hands. Again without stopping to think he pulled himself up and sliced the thin roped binding him to the ceiling.

The fall was short and surprisingly painless, Sebastian rolled into a crouch clutching the knife in front of him. To his relief the hulking figure wasn't coming towards him from the smaller room in fact it had gone entirely, the little room it had occupied was standing empty.

* * *

_Right check the area and then get back to the cruiser _he'd have to call in backup maybe even SWAT they were dealing with at least two dangerous felons. Sebastian approached the small room at a crouch his mind free of distractions so he could stay alert, doing his best to ignore the foul smell that filled the air.

He grimaced as he realized what was occupying the room the sadistic creature had been so busy in. A body lay on the metal counter in the center of the small room from the remains of the bloody uniform whoever it was had worked at the hospital.

The body had been cleaved open with some force and the organs where spilling out over the sides of its ruined rib-cage. Sebastian had seen some things on the force but this was a whole new level of sadism. He tore his gaze from the broken body and glanced around the rest of the room.

_Shelves, jars, piping and keys they could be useful_. In a strange contrast to the bloody chaos that surrounded him the hulking figure that Sebastian now thought of as the Sadist had placed the ring of keys almost lovingly over a twisted hook of metal that came down from one of the pipes.

Sebastian gently unhooked them and turned back towards the way he'd came. There was an open doorway at the back of the room but considering the Sadist had likely gone that way he thought it would be prudent to check the rest of the giant room first too see if there was another exit he could use.

Finding the exit hadn't taken to long thankfully, the smell was finally starting to make him feel dizzy and the blow to the head he'd taken earlier wasn't helping matters. A thick rusted door to the right of where he'd been hung lead to short flight of stairs the seemed to lead round the large room another door was at the end of the twisting catwalk.

* * *

Both doors had been locked but after a few seconds of trying different key Sebastian was through. He stood at the end of the corridor now and pushed the door open the metal squeaked roughly and Sebastian plunged ahead worried that the noise might alert the Sadist.

He'd taken less than a dozen steps before he felt the wire snap under his foot, whatever he was thinking was cut off by the loud blaring of an unseen siren. Only a few seconds after another noise joined the siren the unmistakable growl of rusting metal.

He spun around to see the source of this new noise. "Shit" was all could think of to say, the Sadist was right there at the bottom of the corridor a large rusty chainsaw in its hands. Sebastian turned and ran ahead the fading noise of the siren and rising sounds of the chainsaw following him as he pushed on wards.


End file.
